House Of Night: Ah,Hell
by Alexa573
Summary: Takes place after Burned. At the House of Night, all finally seems well. The Red Fledgings are accepted, and Kalona is seemingly gone. But when an earthshaking discovery rocks the House of Night, everyone is changed.
1. Chapter 1

All credits go to Kristen Cast and P.C. Cast. I do not own their book, story plot, characters, or anything related to their book.

Chapter 1:

Zoey's POV

Stevie Rae, my room mate at the House of Night, was sleeping contently on her bed, snuggled up under her quilt. She looked so peaceful with her soft smile and short blond hair curving gently down her face. But her smile and hair wasn't the first thing you would notice about Stevie Rae. It was her marks, filled in and expanded like mine. The only difference: they were the color of fresh blood. Stevie Rae is a red fledging, a creation of Neferet to do who knows what to the Vampyre and human world. Okay, mostly the human world, but she would get rid of any vampyre that got in her way. But that's another story. After many battles and a near war, the Vampyres of the House of Night have excepted Stevie Rae, have excepted all the red fledgings. And I'll tell ya, it's a relief.

The world seemed to finally be at peace. Kalona is dead, and I'm not dead anymore. Personally, who wants to be dead when they have friends and a hot boyfriend waiting for them? As if my thoughts summoned him, Stark walked through my door.

"Stark, what are you doing here? It's one o' clock, and guys aren't exactly aloud in the Girl's Dorm. Not that I'm complaining," I said as he kissed me. I looked at the red arrows framing his face. That beautiful hair, and sexy eyes . . .that were crinkled in worry. Uh oh, that's never a good sign.

"Zoey," he moaned. "I gotta get you outta here, fast. It's to dangerous for you to stay. To dangerous because-," he cut himself off. "Never mind, let's go." He tugged my arm.

Then, I did something I would never have thought of doing: I pulled away from Stark. He looked at me, with a dazed look. "Trust me," he said. "I trust you," I replied smoothly. "What I don't trust is whatever you say is so 'dangerous'." "The less you know, the better," he countered. "I am NOT going to leave my friends behind to face something so dangerous, I"M EVEN NOT ALOUD TO KNOW ABOUT!" I screamed at him. Stevie Rae stirred in her sleep and I froze. Was I being that loud? Hell, I probably was. Stark's face was enough proof.

"Stark, I'm sorr-," I started but he cut me off. "No, you're not. You meant every word," he stated blankly and left. Stevie Rae sat up in her bed and yawned. "You okay, Z? What happened?" she asked in her usual okie twang. "No, I just found out a 'dangerous' evil is after the school, no idea what it is, possibly lost my Warrior, and endangered the school, hell, maybe even the world. Worst of all, I think I lost my totally hot and sexy boyfriend.

Ah, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie Rae's POV

"Ah, Hell," Zoey muttered.

"Hey Z, don't be down. Just go apologize." I wiped my eyes, but my hands couldn't erase the tiredness. It's to early for this drama. Zoey won't apologize to Stark because of pride, and Stark is mad at Zoey because she won't apologize.

"I can't," she said.

"Yes you can, he is still your Warrior, so you will always have a connection. Just follow that connection, Z," I explained.

"Stevie Rae, it's not that I can't find him. It's because I can't stand to face him, to apologize."

"Pride," I assumed.

"No," she looked down. "It's because he was right. I meant everything I said, every word. I can't do it anymore, Stevie Rae, I just can't."

"Can't do what, Z?" I questioned.

"I can't lie to him anymore." She looked up at me and I saw tears streaming down her face, her features twisted in agony. She was in pain, pain beyond a scratch or a scar. The pain was inside her, in her heart.

"Oh, Zoey," I said hugging her. "It's gonna be okay, y'all will make it through it, and I'm gonna help you."

"She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "How, Stevie Rae? How?"

She could have been asking 'How will I make it through?', or 'How will you help?', or possibly, knowing Z, 'How can it be okay?' I thought it would help her most to assume she meant the second one.

"Well, first I'm gonna cheer you up, and then we are gonna spend the day together." I didn't add I was gonna make her talk to Stark, too.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Just have fun." I turned on the radio and the station it was on last was country. I smiled. "It's good to be back," I sighed, listening to the music.

Zoey and I rushed to get ready. A half hour later, we were sitting on the floor, singing along to Kenny Chesney. Okay, I was singing, Zoey was laughing at the accents in the song. After a bit, I laughed with her. A long "Beep" sound interrupted the song playing, and our laughter.

"Class is cancelled today," a voice said on the radio. "Neferet," Zoey snarled. The voice continued. "Due to lack of teachers and. . .injuries, we must. That is all. Stay safe, students," Neferet said. She stopped talking, but the radio didn't come back either.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Like she cares," Z muttered, breaking the silence. "Like she cares about what?" Okay, Zoey's my best friend and all, but sometimes I don't understand her. No Class! She should be happy. Obviously, not the case.

"Like she cares if we are safe!" Zoey stomped her foot. "She would have a party if a few of us died. That bitch! It's not like she won't kill us all eventually, if it helps her. And of course, in some twisted way, it will help her. I mean, is it to much to ask-"

"ZOEY!" I screamed. "Do you realize what you just said?"

She looked at me like I'm crazy. "Neferet's a bitch?" she asked confused.

"No!" I screamed. "Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Think about it. Neferet is still here. Maybe, just maybe, she is responsible for that 'danger' y'all are talkin' about."

Zoey was silent. "You might be right," she said, and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm gonna go talk to my mentor," she said flatly, and walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" I said and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Stark's POV

I stormed out of Zoey's dorm room. She was right, I never should have come. I try to help her but, no, the great Zoey can handle it on her own!

"UGH! It's so frustrating!"

I walked out of the House of Night, my hands in fists, my eyes closed in anger. I bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"OW!" I ranted. "Goddess, I'm sorry," I said to the person. Then I looked at them. It was Neferet.

"Actually, I'm not."

"You watch your tongue boy, before you don't have one," she retorted.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"That," she said, "is both if you don't get out of my way." I ignored her. "Why were you gone? Where did you go?" I questioned.

"I had some business to take care off." I noticed she barely answered the first question, and completely ignored the second one.

"Where did you go, Neferet?" I asked in a stern tone. She stared at me for what seemed like forever with those piercing, green eyes. I matched her look to perfection.

"I went to visit the other House of Night," Neferet said.

"LIAR!" I screamed in her face.

"And who will believe you?" she challenged. I almost said Zoey. Almost. But at this point, that might not be true. My disappointment showed on my face.

"Exactly, my boy," Neferet said, and with a sneer, she left.

I thought about the danger that threatened us. Neferet is connected, I thought. I just don't know how.

Zoey's POV

I ran to Neferet's room. My focus was purely on getting there, so I barely noticed Stevie Rae running after me. When I finally got to Neferet's room, I didn't bother to knock, I went right on in. The room was empty. I wondered where she was. Class was cancelled, so she should be here. Stevie Rae shivered beside me.

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Don't you feel it?" she asked. She was looking around the room like she expected something to jump out at her.

"Feel what?" I asked. This was getting annoying.

"It's hard to explain. A person, evil, maybe something related to something of theirs."

I calmed down. "Stevie Rae, we are in Neferet's room, of course you will 'sense' evil."

"No! It's different! I swear!" she said and put her head in her hands.

Why is everybody so . . .so . . .EMOTIONAL! I thought.

A vibrating sound made me jerk my head up. Stevie Rae was texting on her cell phone.

"Who are you messaging?" I asked her.

She looked up, obviously unaware I saw her texting, sent her text, and put her phone away.

"No one," she said with an guilty expression. "I have to go. Now. Sorry, Z!" she said.

"Okay," I said, but she was already gone. Weird.

Seconds later, Neferet ran into the room. She moved her head side to side, as if looking for something.

"Watcha looking for?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Get out of here you little brat!"

"No," I said.

"Fine, if you're here, answer this. Where is Stevie Rae?"

Her question caught me off guard. Why should she care?

"Stevie Rae?" I repeated.

"Yes, Stevie Rae. I must . . .talk with her immediately. Where is she?" she demanded.

"I don't know, find her yourself you old hag."

"You shouldn't make me mad, child. For one day I will be in power, and choose whether you live or die."she threatened.

And on that lovely note, Neferet left.


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Rae's POV

A vibrating sound on my cell phone made me jump. I looked up at Zoey to make sure she wasn't watching me. She wasn't. Z was to busy looking at all the things Neferet kept in her room. I lglanced at the name on the text. The screen read:  
Rephaim

How did he get my number? I wondered. Oh well, I thought as I opened and read the text.

"Stevie Rae  
I am worried. Things are not right. I notice that my fellow Raven Mockers-as much as I try to stay away from them-are not behaving averagely. Something is up. You sense it, too. Please come."

I texted him back:

"Rephaim  
On my way. Don't do anything that could hurt you. Stay safe."

"Who are you messaging?" Zoey asked.  
I sent my text and put my phone away in a rush. I didn't realize she was watching me.  
"No one." I said. I hoped my face didn't look as guilty as I was.  
"I have to go. Now. Sorry, Z!"  
I ran out of the room before Z even responded. Rephaim wouldn't have contacted me unless it was one-hundred percent necessary. It worried me. It took me until I was far outside the House of Night to realize that we (Rephaim and I) hadn't decided upon a meeting place. It finally hit me I could use our connection to find Rephaim. Yes, connection. Rephaim and I have an imprint, a fact I try to keep from everyone.  
I sat in the grass and closed my eyes. I focused everything on Rephaim. Finding Rephaim. I sat their for what felt like hours, but was probably no more than minutes.  
"Rephaim. Rephaim. Rephaim," I said. "Where are you?" I was surprised when he answered me back.  
"Close. I am nearly a mile north from where you are. You will come upon a clearing of trees. I am perched in the highest one. Please hurry, Red One . . ." His voice faded off.  
"Rephaim? REPHAIM!" I screamed. I worry about Rephaim, sometimes. Even though he is fully healed, he is an easy target. He sticks out, and has few friends. Yes, I love him. And I will admit it.  
"I love Rephaim," I whispered into the abundance of trees.

Rephaim's POV

The Red One walked over to the tree where I should have been waiting for her. Should. But, unfortunately for her, I was not.  
Any second, it would start. The Red One would be gone. That is good right?  
The lady (she likes to be refered to as ' boss', but I have no boss. I do what I please.) will take care of everything. I must do nothing. But nothing is harder than doing something, sometimes.  
The Red One stood by the tree, her face wore a confused look.  
The "boss" (ugh) was inches from The Red One, holding a silver dagger that shone more than the moon in the night sky. She was poised and ready to strike. In a single swipe, the dagger flew forward into the Red One. It pierced in the exact center of her back.  
I could not look. It was to much. I felt . . .guilt. This was my fault.  
I turned and flew away, The Red One's screams dying down, just like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey's POV

I left Neferet's room in a daze. So many questions formed in my head.  
Why did Stevie Rae leave?  
What did Neferet want with Stevie Rae?  
Did Stevie Rae really sense something bad in Neferet's room, or was it nothing?  
Will Stark ever love me again?  
Will Stark ever hurt me again?  
Will I ever get an answer to my questions?  
I stomped into my room and slammed the door. Nala hissed and ran as I plopped on my bed not so gently. I looked at Stevie Rae's empty bed and it made me cry. It made me remember the day she died. I walked over to Stevie Rae's bed and layed down. It was there where I cried myself to sleep.

Two mornings later, and Stevie Rae still hasn't returned. I threw on clothes from my closet, not paying attention to what I picked out. I didn't bother to brush my hair as I ran out the door.

Stark's POV

I sat in my dorm room in silence, putting the pieces together in my head. Yes, yes, YES! It all made sense. The danger . . . . It can be stopped. Zoey needs to know the truth. She was right, I don't need to protect her anymore. She has enough power to save herself ten times over.  
I stormed out of my dorm room. Running down the hall aimlessly, I had no idea where I was going. Yet, I knew exactly where I was going.  
To Zoey.  
To forgiveness.  
To love.  
For the second time that week, I ran into someone. "Sorry, didn't mean to-" I stopped talking and looked up at the beautiful face before me. It was my Z. But she was different. Red circles under her eyes showed where she had cried. Her hair was matted, and her face sad.  
Okay, I thought. I need to say something cool. Something to make her forgive me, give me a chance to talk. "Hey," I said.  
"S-Stark." she muttered, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you, Z. I missed you. I was wrong."  
"No,I was mean to you," she argued.  
"Nooooo," I said dragging out the word. "I. was. wrong. I kept secrets from you."  
"Yes you did," she stated. "And I forgive you."  
I smiled. "I forgive you, too. Although, there really is nothing to forgive." I leaned in slowly to kiss her.  
Zoey backed away. "No," she said. "Let me finish. I forgive you, if you promise me something."  
"Anything," I groaned.  
"No more secrets."  
"Done." I leaned in to kiss her again.  
"And you tell me what happened. You know. . .the 'danger'." She stared at me with an unsure look, as if she wasn't sure if I would agree.  
"Of course," I complied. "Well, it's Neferet. You know, the danger. She's going to-" A weak shadow glided across the wall. I clenched my teeth and tightened my eyebrows.  
It's going for the kill, I realized. Well, it's not going to happen. Not to Zoey.  
"I have to leave." I stated.  
"No, Stark! What's going on!"  
"I can't explain it. I'm sorry. Not right now. It's to dangerous."  
"Ya ya, Stark. I've heard it all before."  
"No, Zoey, I didn't mean it like that, I-"  
"Just go," she said.  
"But, Zoey-"  
"GO! NOW!" She looked up at me and her face was tear stricken, one falling right after the other. I hated to pain her this way, but I had no other choice.  
"I love you, and no matter what happens, Zoey Redbird, please, always know that."  
And then I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Rephaim's POV

I flew away as fast as I could. Remembering what happened to The Red One, I knew I was wrong. I should not have helped.  
"Arghhh!" I screamed. But it was not in frustration. A searing pain erupted in my back. I glided down and landed in a soft patch of grass.  
Of course, I thought. My connection with The Red One did this. But knowing that doesn't help. Help . . .the . . .pain.  
When I connected with The Red One, I felt pain. Pain. Pain, and blackness.  
"Ooohhhh," I moaned.

Stevie Rae's POV

I layed on a cold surface, stone. My hair was in clumps all over my face. I sat up to push it out of my face and my back exploded.  
"Oooowww," I moaned and layed back down.  
"Awake, are you child?"  
I recognized that voice,but I wasn't sure exactly who it was. Someone was standing over me. I couldn't tell who, there were to many black spots in my vision. I moaned in answer.  
"I think you overdid it, my love," said a voice I recognized as Kalona.  
"Oh well," said the other voice. "It won't hurt us if she dies, it will only help the cause."  
"NO." Kalona yelled. "I need her, for now. When I need her no more, then, and only then, may you deal with her as you see fit. And if that means killing her, so be it. But not yet."  
"Yes, my love," the other voice agreed.  
"Take her down to the lowest level. And use the chains on the wall. We don't want her getting away, do we now?" Kalona explained.  
Someone, I'm guessing the other voice, picked me up.  
I squirmed, tried to get away, but they were to strong. My back hurt even more, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up with no idea how long I was . . ."asleep" for. The first thing I realized was I was alone. The second, the room I was in, if it could be described as a room, was pitch black. And third, I couldn't move. On my wrists were metal "bracelets". There was a short chain on them attached to the wall.  
No, no, no, please no, I panicked.  
I heard a door open and footsteps.  
A figure stepped in front of me. "How are you taking to your new home?" they asked with an evil sneer. They turned on a dim flashlight. Neferet.  
Okay, I thought. Now I can panic. I started shaking, my breathing got heavier. "W-why," I asked. "Am I here?"  
"Ah, so you haven't figured it out yet. You are here, child, because of your, hmm, friend. I think you call him Rephaim?"  
"No. No." If I could I would have covered my ears with my hands.  
"You are in my way. You know Rephaim, very closely, I might add, which makes you a danger to me. A danger to my army. I came across Rephaim when I was making my army, it really is no surprise that I did, considering the army itself. He agreed very easily to my plan. He agreed very easily to hurt you."  
"He agreed," I repeated. "To hurt. Me."  
"Yes, child. He did."  
"NO! NO! NO!" I was screaming now. Somewhere in between the screaming, tears came, until finally they subsided to sobs. I never even noticed Neferet leaving, taking the light with her. But she took more than light with her. She took my hope, my happiness, my will, and my heart.  
I stayed down here for what seemed like forever, alone. My sobs finally stopped.  
I heard footsteps again, and a loud thump. The door closed, too. Someone was walking towards me. They grabbed my arms, still in chains.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, crying. "PLEASE! GO AWAY!"  
"Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae, stop it!" A voice said, shaking me. "It's me, Stark!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I've been busy with vacation and soccer camp and haven't had a chance to get on the computer. I promise I will update more often, as long as you awesome people out there keep R & R! Thanks to my faithful reviewers who comment on my every chappy. There are a lot but will try to name them: **Aurelia Roschelle, PurpleFlower626, ,  
lilz1233, madden1010, **and** Moonlight-Peals**. Also, I started a new Twilight Fanfiction: Love is Forever. It was a request by . Please comment. Nice comments make me happy. Constructive criticism makes me better.**

  
Stark's POV

Neferet and her thing threw me into the basement room. I pushed myself up off the ground and stared at the figure chained to the wall. Stevie Rae.  
Oh, Goddess, I thought.  
I walked over to her and started shaking the chains on Stevie Rae's wrist, as to make them break off.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, crying. "PLEASE! GO AWAY!"  
"Stevie Rae! Stevie Rae, stop it!" I yelled in protest. "It's me, Stark!"  
"Stark," she said, as if trying to convince herself. "Are you really there?"  
"Yes, Stevie Rae," I said in an aggravated tone. "I'm here."  
"Did they capture you, too? Was that really Kalona? Is he back? I thought he was dead!" She blurted question after question.  
"Yes, no, he isn't, he is."  
"Then who was that?"  
"A raven mocker resembling Kalona. His favorite, in fact. His name is something like Rephome, Raphaim-"  
"Rephaim," Stevie Rae interrupted.  
"Ya, How did you know?" I asked Stevie Rae confused.  
"Because," she said. "I saved him. I imprinted with him. I love him."

Stevie Rae's POV

REPHAIM?  
No, it can't be. I-I just heard Stark wrong. I love Rephaim, and he loved me.  
Loved.  
The word slammed into me like a brick. Not only did Rephaim watch me be captured, and give information, he also was the mastermind behind it. But . . .why?  
Why me?  
"Stevie Rae."  
I looked up to Stark's pained face. I could see him. There was light in the room. Which meant-  
The door swung open with such force, I was surprised it didn't fall off its hinges. Neferet walked through the door, along with Rephaim. My emotions swirled: anger, I wanted to kill him, regret, for trusting him, and sadness, for thinking he loved me. I looked up at the face I hated so much, just as he started talking.  
"I hope you like the company I brought you, Stevie Rae."  
"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that anymore," I spat at Rephaim.  
"Fine. Red One, then." He didn't seem to happy about that.  
"Why am I here?" I questioned.  
"You really don't know?" Rephaim asked, truly confused. "You are here, because you KNOW."  
"KNOW WHAT!" I screamed in frustration.  
This time it was Neferet who answered my question. "Child, child, tsk tsk. You see, I learned with Kalona that Raven Mockers have great ,indeed. Lucky me happened to stumble upon Rephaim and his friends. I convinced many to join me, many indeed. But Rephaim, he is to smart for his own good. He saw what was happening and contacted you. But,I can sway people very easily. After telling Rephaim all the things you were going to do to him, he joined me. Of course, you knew what was going on, or at least a bit. But a bit is enough. So we brought you here so you can't go squealing to Zoey about our plan."  
"What plan? What was I going to do?" I wondered.  
"My plan, child, to invade the House of Night," Neferet bragged with a sneer.  
"But you are a High Priestess of the House of Night. How much more power can you get over one building?"  
"You answered it yourself, Red One. ONE building. I am going to invade all of the House of Nights."  
I almost forgot Stark was there until he screamed at Neferet, "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
"Hmmm," Neferet pretended to consider. "No."  
"What was I going to do to Rephaim?" I asked Neferet.  
"Oh, how children have such short memories. You were going to meet him in the woods, and lead him into danger, reveal him to your friends, to the House of Night, to his enemies. But now, we will do to you, what you would have done to him. When I take control of the world, we will kill you."  
"No. Rephaim, no. I would never do that. Please, Rephaim, help me, please-"  
"YOU LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!" Stark lunged at Neferet's throat, but two large Raven Mockers got to him first. They clawed ferociously at his neck.  
"Please! Please just stop!" I pleaded. I pulled against the chains, trying to get free. But no use. The Raven Mockers picked Stark up by his throat and threw him against the wall. I noticed how many cuts he had, everywhere. They opened up, and bled. A lot.  
"How did you get Stark?" I asked Rephaim.  
"It was easy, really. I turned into a shadow, threatened to kill his love, Zoey, if he didn't come with me. He ran, the fool, but I caught him quickly. You see, shadows are fast."  
Neferet spoke up then. "I will heal him. In the morning though, so he can feel pain. Much, much pain. But we don't want him dying on us just yet."  
"Why not kill us now?" I said. "Why wait?"  
"Tempting, child, very tempting. But we want you alive just long enough to see your friends suffer. Then, we will take great pleasure in killing you."  
"Please, Rephaim. Help." I pleaded. "Please."  
"I am sorry, Red One, but I can not help you as of now." He quickly left the room, but it was not him I was looking at. My eyes could not waver from the cut, bleeding Stark. Neferet eventually left the room, leaving us in darkness again, where I could no longer stare at Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys it's me again! Thanks so much to my reviewers, I love each and every one of you! Hope you enjoy! R & R. If you have a question PM me or leave a comment.

Stark's POV

I lay there in darkness for what seemed like forever, yet it seemed like no time at all, if that makes sense. Time had no meaning to me. Pain, only pain had meaning. And sure as hell there was a lot of it. My cuts had reopened, bringing back old pain. The blood of the old cuts mixed with the blood of the new cuts. So, mildly put, it hurt.

But how could it hurt for so long? I never felt pain this intense, even when I died, it compared not to this. This torture was unbearable. I might have even killed myself, just to end the pain. But I had not the guts, or the strength, physically and mentally.

I was not strong enough to kill myself. I didn't have much energy. And, I just couldn't. I couldn't leave Zoey, out of love. I couldn't leave Stevie Rae here alone, to fend for herself, out of guilt, and I couldn't leave this world willingly, because of Nyx.

Where did that leave me? I answered my own question: It left me hurt, dying, helpless.

Rephaim's POV

I left Stevie Rae in the room. Seeing her face was hard. Feeling her emotions was harder. There was a wave of them, and when that wave landed, it flooded my mind. There was anger, sadness, confusion, and fear. But the one that hurt me the most, was that she felt betrayal. She was right, though it still killed me. As for my feelings, I felt only one: guilt.

I decided one thing, I would help Stevie Rae, somehow, even if it killed me.

Zoey's POV

Where was everyone? Stevie Rae is gone. Stark is gone. Neferet is gone. Well, I don't really mind the Neferet being gone part. Who would? It's the Otherworld on Earth here with Neferet gone. Stevie Rae left right after Neferet was looking for her. Coincidence? Probably not, but what can I do? Nothing. Exactly.

Stark left right after we had made up. But before he left, we fought again. If something happens to him, I couldn't forgive myself. For him to die, and the last thing we did together was fight, would be unbearable.

So, Neferet probably did something to Stevie Rae, but why? It doesn't matter, I told myself. I can't do anything to help. I can't save her.

Why is it at the time of most need, I'm so helpless? What use are these powers over the elements if they can't help me save my friends!

None. Absolutely none.

Ah, Hell. And to think the last time I had a problem worthy of saying "Ah, Hell", it was because I thought I lost my boyfriend.

Ah, Hell, again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rephaim's POV

The walls blurred behind me as I ran through the stone hallway to the dungeon. It was a straight hallway, no way to get lost. One door on each side, a mile of stones and dirt in between. I ran until my legs were sore. I ran until I fell. I ran until they got numb. I didn't even feel it when the skin peeled off them, the stones leaving scabs and bruises, because all I thought about was my destination.  
I could see the door now. A steel and metal block of steel, and, er, metal. It had a silver key hole and a bar to open the door. Of course, unless you had the key, it was useless.  
Useless. Useless. Useless.  
Damn, am I stupid. I. Forgot. The. Friggin'. Key.  
GODDESS! "I. Want. The. KEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All of a sudden, a small white globe floated out of nowhere. It glided in the air, suspended inches from my hand. Then, poof. Ya, that sounds manly. 'Poof'.  
The globe of white light exploded, or maybe better described as disappeared in a soft mist. I closed my eyes, the light hurt. When I opened my eyes, it was dark again, but a soft glow was visible where the globe of light was. I picked up the gleaming object, a key I realized. Huh, that was . . .convenient.  
What the Hell, I thought, and shoved the key in the door. A soft click told me I was in.  
Stevie Rae was asleep, still bound by the chains. Poor child. She was put through to much, and it was my fault. Well I'm gonna fix that.  
I never really thought what I would do after that, because I knew there might be nothing to do. I might be dead. So, I focused on what I had to do before that.

"I wish I knew how to do even that though."  
"Listen from within yourself. You hold great power," a voice from the wind told me. But who would help me? ME.  
(A/N Hey guys I know this plot twist is getting corny, or will be, but keep reading. It won't be corny for long, and I'm only using it to build up to another twist and couldn't think up a better way. Anyways keep reading and byeee!)  
I closed my eyes and asked the world, however messed up it may be, to do me a favor, one last time. It may be the last one, ever. And what was the favor? For Stevie Rae to be free. Free and happy - two things she fully deserved.  
"Stevie Rae?" I whisper asked her, as not to wake anyone else. "Child, please wake up."  
She opened her eyes a little at a time, then a small flutter. They went from dull and yet caring, to aware and alert. "R-Rephaim? What are you -" she asked before I interrupted her.  
"Stevie Rae, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will help you."  
"How?" she asked in wonder. "Why should I trust you?"  
"Well, what can I do to you that is worse than this?" I suggested.  
She only nodded her head, in approval, I guessed. "Let's go," she said.  
Then, Stark moved the slightest flinch. A mumble escaped his lips, only the slightest noise, yet Stevie Rae picked up on it. "What about him?" she asked.  
"I am sorry, but he is almost gone. There is nothing I can do. If we take him with us, he will not be healed in the morning."  
"But," she argued. "If we leave him, we will never get him back. He will be tortured for his entire life, however short. we must risk it. Please," she pleaded.  
"Help him. Bring him with us."  
"Stevie Rae -" I protested.  
"No," she said. "You owe me. You will help me."  
"Fine." I relented.  
Somehow, I managed to get both Stark and Stevie Rae back to their home, to the House of Night. It was there, in Stevie Rae's dorm, where I collapsed, and, unbeknown to me, stayed like that for days.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 10! Please, if you're reading this, please, please, PLEASE, send a comment. It takes a minute and makes me very happy, so go ahead! Read this and then click the little "review" button! I would really appreciate it! Also, if you can, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! It's for House of Night! If you do both of these, you are awesome! The most awesome person ever! So, enjoy! : )**

Zoey's POV

I was in my dorm, alone, feeling sorry for myself, when they appeared in my room.  
They - Stevie Rae, bloodied, cut, bruised, her clothes were matted and dirty, as was well as her hair.  
They - Rephaim, collapsed on the floor. Nothing seemed wrong with him except fatigue.  
They - Stark. Oh, poor Stark. He was so hurt, bleeding everywhere. His eyes had a dull look, or at least they did when they weren't shut.  
"Zoey." Stevie Rae said my name. "Help me. Please. They are hurt."

I stood there looking at her, unsure what to do.

"Put Rephaim on my bed. He needs to rest, then come over here and help me with Stark," she instructed. I did as she said, numb. In shock, maybe.

When I sat beside Stevie Rae and Stark, I almost cried. There was Stevie Rae, looking like the hell she probably went through, and yet, she still was trying to help Stark. Well, so can I.

**I helped her wrap bandages around the deeper cuts, putting a thin liquid on the others to try and help them. Stevie Rae put a glass of water to his lips, which I had no idea where she got by the way, and made him drink it. He only got about half of it in his mouth, and half of what made it in his mouth went onto the floor. Oh my Goddess. He is bad. Worse than bad. Much, much worse.**

"Stevie Rae, what's going on?" I asked her.

She was silent.

"Stevie Rae," I repeated. "Tell me. Now."

"How much?" she asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Everything," she agreed.

Stevie Rae's POV

**As I said I would, I told Zoey everything.**

I started at when Rephaim texted me in the classroom. I ended where Rephaim got us all out and we came to Zoey's and mine's dorm. Zoey was patient and listened through the entire story.

** When I was finished, Zoey looked at me.**

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

Zoey shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. But what are we going to do?"

"About what?" I asked her, confused.

"Everything. Neferet, the Raven-Mockers, Rephaim, and Stark." Zoey said, choking on Stark's name.

"Well," I said. "Neferet and the Raven-Mockers we will have to deal with later. Rephaim will be fine, he just needs to rest. And Stark . . ." I drifted off.

**"And?" Zoey prompted.**

"If he isn't helped, and soon, he's gonna die, Zoey. I'm sorry." I said, regretting the entire situation.

"Why are you sorry? All we have to do is fine someone to heal him." Zoey seemed so happy saying that. I hated to tell her the truth, but I had to.

"Z. The only healer gifted by Nyx is Neferet. No other regular healers can help him, I'm sorry," I repeated.

"So am I," she said. "So am I."

I looked at Zoey, and although her head was down, I could tell she was crying. I knew I couldn't help her, or Stark, and it made me cry, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Stevie Rae's POV

I woke up the next morning to Zoey crying. I walked over to her bed to comfort her, but she was buried under blankets and wouldn't come out. I sat with her until her cries turned into sobs, and the sobs dissolved until they were gone. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. That is why it shocked me when Z piped up.

"It's going to be to late, you know." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, drawn from my thoughts.

"To late. It will be to late. For Stark. He won't wake up. Not in time," Zoey stated.

"Don't be like that, please, don't," I pleaded

"Be like what?" Zoey asked, perking her head up like she finally cared.

"So . . .so . . .hopeless. You never used to be like this," I explained.

"Honey, I gave up hope a long time ago," Zoey said. Wow. Harsh.

As if to prove her point, Stark coughed, an aching sound that hurt my heart more than my ears, which is saying something. As if to prove her point, again, Rephaim was still. Zoey must have noticed me looking at him.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I agreed without hesitation.

"But how? After everything he did to you, why don't you hate him?" Zoey questioned, puzzled.

"I can't explain it, but I think he kinda proved himself to be good." Why can't she just understand that I love him and drop it?

"Or maybe your the one that changed, not him," she challenged.

"You don't mean -" I started.

"-that you are bad." Zoey interrupted.

"How can you -" I tried again.

"- evil, insane, or Hag-from-Hell-like." she went on.

"Don't compare me to Neferet and Aphrodite! I'm nothing like them! I'm good! I'm your friend! I'm the same old Stevie Rae!" I pleaded with her.

"Then prove it. Leave Rephaim and never talk to him again."

"Zoey, I can't do that."

"Then leave," she said.

"But I need to help them," I tried.

"Like you said," Zoey reasoned out. "Rephraim will eventually wake up, and what can we do to help Stark?"

I mumbled an answer to Zoey.

"What?" she asked.

"I said that Stark needs blood."

"Fine. You helped. Now go," she commanded.

"How do I know you won't hurt Rephaim?" I asked.

"You don't."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," she said. "Go."

"But Zoey -" I said.

"GO!" she screamed. I could hear the power behind her voice and did as she said.

I left.

Zoey's POV

The second Stevie Rae left I felt bad. I glanced at Stark and was surprised that he was awake. I remembered what Stevie Rae said and that he needed blood.

"Zoey?" Stark mumbled. I wouldn't have heard him if I hadn't been looking at him.

I knealed down next to him, and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I won't let you die. Not again."

He nodded, and said, "Don't worry about me."

"But I can't help it!" I cried. "I love you! I can't lose you! Not again!"

"Hey, don't cry," Stark said, his face portraying more emotion than it had in days.

"This time, I will save you. I promise." Or at least, I hoped. No, I told myself. Don't think like that. Stark will be okay, Stark will be okay, Stark will be okay. I wished that thinking it would make it true.

No more feeling bad for myself. No more being helpless.

Just as I thought that, Aphrodite, of all people, walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Aphrodite was a fledging, was, and then was turned human when we (my group, referred to by Aphrodite as the Nerd Herd.) saved Stevie Rae from herself, or Neferet, or whatever. And yes, it is as confusing as it sounds.

"I had a vision. We need to talk." Aphrodite definatly didn't beat around the bush. And, again, yes. Although Aphrodite was turned human, she is a "special" human, as Nyx likes to say. Nyx still looks over Aphrodite, and has continued to let her keep her gift of Visions.

"I can't leave Stark alone, he might get worse."

"Ya," Aphrodite said. "Well, if you don't come with me for ten minutes, he will die, for sure, and so will you."


End file.
